Post Apocalyptic Random Timez
by demonsthenes13
Summary: Just mixing my roleplay OCs into these stories after I have some interesting dreams I wanted to just write down. The labyrinth of my mind is not for the faint of heart, although I really don't claim much magnitude on the content.
1. Sorcerer's Mistress

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear I had a towering influence over you, Priest." A swerving, feminine voice whispered out of the shadows of the library. Claude Frollo immediately turned to inspect where said voice might be coming from. His servant, Janvier, was certainly not playing any pranks on him, was she?

He heard the slight shuffling of feet behind a bookcase and called out in a rather irate tone to the dark recesses from whence the sounds came from, "Janvier, it seems you have some time on your hands, hmm, time to be playing practical jokes? I could find something useful for you to, if that's the case."

Upon hearing her name uttered from her master's mouth from the library, Janvier scurried into the library from the hall where she was sweeping. He seemed angry and she didn't want to prolong his wrath. With timid footsteps and trembling voice, she entered and asked, "Yes, Master? What is it that you needed?"

Frollo did a double take as Janvier entered the library. The voice from behind the shelves now seemed to be coming from just above the hearth. "For an educated man, you certainly are dense, priest." Both Frollo's steely eyes and Janvier's green ones looked up to see what appeared to be a woman sitting crossed legged on the mantle. Striking coal colored eyes ignited with embers met their glances. The latter glancing of the strange woman seemed to be in complete observation of the servant girl, Janvier. The woman's darkly painted lips curled into a smirk before she spoke again, "Although, I really must say, you have exceptional taste." The woman then leapt from her spot on the mantel and landed by the girl to further observe her. A well-manicured hand grasped the girl's chin with firm gentleness to give her a closer look over. "Such a P.Y.T." She was about to continue as Frollo interrupted, "Who are you and how did you get into my house?"

The woman seemed to be affronted by the question, "You don't recognize me, priest boy?" Her eyes peaked downward at her form as she let out a giggle, "Whoopsies! The last time you saw me, I had a more male form. It is I, your old friend, Mesistophelese!" She swooped over to the sitting judge and placed her hands delicately on his shoulders. Claude tensed from the touch. She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Did you miss me?" Her elegant hands worked along his neck and shoulders.

The servant girl seemed to be struck with a deer caught in the headlights look while observing these two. This woman was so bold to just get that close to him. Did she not see the foreboding temperament that welled up in him if he was crossed? As his eyes cut into slits, Janvier could see he was half way between that bliss he felt upon release after a session and derision. Or was it more of a matter of she did know it, but did she care? Almost as if she had a power that was greater than his. Mesis dragged her nails across along his jaw line and hissed a little, "I asked you a question..." as the judge inhaled sharply. Trying to keep his resolve, he muttered, "no..." but it was obvious he had mixed feelings on the matter. The other worldly woman gave a triumphant chuckle and graced the top of his head with a burning kiss. Then her attentions turned back to the unsure girl across from them in the library.

A leer lit up the woman's face as she began circling the girl like a vulture. "I think I could continue to commend you for your taste, priest. Such a beautiful little minx. No wonder she's probably covered from head to toe in your cum." With a graceful draw of her hand, Mesis had it gently wrapped around Janvier's throat feeling the rising pulse beneath. She then leaned in to ravish a kiss on the girl's lips, idly pressing her tongue inside. Frollo took this in and was now having a troublesome time trying to keep his arousal in check from where he sat.

The soft moans eliciting from that little witch's voice from the devil's kiss sent shivers down his spine. He watched as black tendrils grew from the stone floor at the devil woman's behest, ripping away Janvier's clothing and wrapping around her arms, legs and curves of her body, holding her in place as Mesis sensually roamed her lips and hands over the girl's body. The tendrils balanced Janvier in the air, but it was Mesis' fingers that manipulated her like a puppet. How wantonly she was whimpering at each touch and regression that drew her to seek out said touch once again. Frollo knew exactly what that touch entailed, but to see it played out on display strummed his voyeuristic nature like a harp. He shifted in his seat, causing a loud creak of the wood. That impish face of the woman quickly turned in his direction with a sly grin and kneeling in a catlike position. Her voluptuous curves being amplified in the pose while relished in kissing and biting along the inside of Janvier's milky white thighs.

Janvier couldn't believe the sensations this woman was sending through her body. And then, that forked tongue delved to the sweet spot causing a heated light to wash over her vision and all inhibition for her voice was lost as she rode the wave of this rollercoaster upward, writhing and crying out. That volcanic heat of the mouth enveloping her clitoris in suction as that tongue then pushed into her and twirled around. She was almost certain to explode. Mesistophelese then backed away and patted those succulent netherlips with a furious rhythm before summoning the tendrils to flip the girl over. "My, she's receptive!" And her hand cupped right under the girl's chin possessively as she urged her on, running her other hand along the the glistening crevice below.

Dom Claude was flustered, as the hedonistic display went on. Jealousy at what was his being molded by another, trying to remain shameful for piety's sake, but the hellish fire in his blood throbbed tauntingly to his groin as he sweated profusely into his robes. Just then a rush of wind blew through the cloister at the whim of this puckish demon. It caused the fire to flicker and for Frollo's robes to fly up. She then seared off her top, showing her own ample breasts in the flickering firelight and raised that heated finger to summon him to her side. And he obliged, like a dog being called to his master's side. She then pressed him into her bosom, as he began suckling as if instinct had taken over. Kyrie Elieson! He thought to himself as he indulged in stroking himself and diving headlong into eating this forbidden fruit. Perhaps even letting a bit of spite allowed him to bite down along the nipple, causing the succubus before him to arch a bit and let out a lusty moan. She sped up her urging hands on the little witch's body, provoking her to mewl and buck uncontrollably. There was something about this siren's touch that made it impossible to stay inhibited. Neither did it take long for him to be flooded over into climax after that. Mesis then snapped her fingers for the tendrils to disappear before laying back, bringing the two heads close to her chest to cradle and stroke her fingers through their matted hair in the afterglow.


	2. Recon

"Reconnaissance duty, yet again? More like they have a sadistic sense of humor," Andraia muttered to herself as she scoped out the parameters. She was bonded within the coordinates set to "survey". She certainly didn't know how to break the bonding charm, so she was left at the whim of whatever mischievous game this was. Andraia rolled her eyes and muttered yet again in a sarcastic tone, "Thanks guys…just thanks…" She could swear she heard snickering, but was well aware it wasn't coming from a physical source nearby. This frustrated her even more, as she couldn't punch the disembodied laughter in the face. She growled in frustration and swung at the air instead, over-swinging which sent her off balance and falling over clumsily over a short wall into a courtyard with a high pitched yelp.

Eleanor Tremaine slammed her book down on the bench she was sitting on and glared in the direction of the clamber. "What is the meaning of this?" Andraia groaned a bit, rubbing her sore head, and as she attempted to stand up, noticed her backside was also bruised. She slowly turned turned towards the irate woman sheepishly. This was embarrassing to no end. And if the one who cast this charm was watching, they were probably having a hay day. But she didn't dare display any more temper at the predicament, that had caused her enough injury. She was certain she had suffered a concussion as her head was swimming, not to mention all the other contusions. The witness in the courtyard was merely rubbing salt into the wounds as Andraia was quite certain she was stuck here and it was more than likely this woman's house. Before she could even attempt to see how far she could get away, she felt an extremely firm gripping hand on her shoulder that demanded she face the owner. Met with striking emerald eyes the voice asked rather vehemently, "Who are you and what are you doing at my house?" And that was the last thing Andraia remembered before passing out that afternoon.

Andraia awoke disoriented. She was in a bed, hearth ablaze to the side. She made out a shadowy figure pacing across the path of the firelight. Figuring it must be Mesis, she called out, "I had an incredibly weird dream, babe." The figure promptly stopped pacing, and walked over to the bed. It was the woman whom she thought was in her dream. Andraia quickly threw her hand over her mouth, another moment of embarrassment to add to the ticker. She was going 0 for 3 today. The good news was the woman seemed to have softened her demeanor. As she came to the bedside and sat down on the mattress, she had a concerned look on her face. "Thank heavens you're okay, child, you gave me quite a scare." Andraia blinked in disbelief of the situation, but bothered to ask, "Where am I?" The woman promptly responded with, "Le Chateau de Tremaine. My name is Eleanore. Now I'd like to ask a few questions. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Andraia pushed herself up into a sitting position, "Andraia Treader, maam, and as for the reasoning of me being here, it's a long story..." She grabbed her head, still in a groggy haze. Lady Tremaine leaned over to a bedside table with a bowl, wringing a rag out of it, and reached up to remove Andraia's hand from her head. She then dabbed the rag along Andraia's forehead. "Well, in your current state, I'm certain you'll have time to explain yourself later. I'm pretty sure you'll need some time to recover, and I'm not going to let you go anywhere until then."

Andraia remembered the whole situation fully and muttered to herself, "You could say something like that..." as the woman inquired hastily, "What was that?" to which Andraia replied, "oh nothing" with sheepish blush to her cheeks. Why did they send her here in the first place? It must've been this woman, but why?

"You know, I could report you for trespassing." The manner of her tone had changed abruptly. Although the girl had had passed out in the courtyard and yes, it did concern her, she was after all there without permission. "The law states that you could be hanged for that." She had gracefully put the rag away and set her hands in her lap, her eyes set in a glare, those emerald eyes gleaming in the firelight among the shadows. As Andraia couldn't run away from the estate, the bonding charm was too strong for that, this would prove to be a tricky situation if she didn't smooth things over with the lady of the house. "Oh please don't report me. I'll do anything you ask." Andraia placed a hand on top of the woman's, meeting her gaze with a pleading look. At that, she raised an eyebrow curiously, looking down at their hands and then returning contact of the eyes. Andraia even detected her breath hitching a bit. The silence was getting, well, awkward. Andraia was about to recoil as she let out a "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." but Eleanor actually held onto her hand tightly. "Anything, you say?" The girl nodded compliantly, in the back of head it was dawning on her how this wicked game was being set up, even though blackmail seemed to be such a common practice in her lifetime. And to be honest, it wouldn't be that horrible if the road curved that way. She was a mature woman, but she aged quite gracefully. As a hand extended and brushed against her cheek, Andraia consigned to this arrangement mentally. Her friends must be really bored to do this to get their kicks though. If they were intently watching from...well...wherever they were...she definitely needed to make sure that sometime in the near future she flipped them off.

Andraia nuzzled the palm with her cheek and with a flutter of her eyelashes, spoke, "Yes, anything." Then she boldly turned, kissing along the inside of the hand to seal the deal. Lady Tremaine gasped a bit as warm inviting lips pressed against her skin. It had been a while since she felt the touch of anybody and in this day and age, she definitely had to keep a low profile about her preference. And this girl, who came out of no where, was offering just that on a platter. No having to walk on eggshells about the subject. It was clear cut, and this girl was far from naive about what that entailed. Those lips roamed up along Eleanor's fingers and elicited a sigh from her throat as the girl's tongue swathed around the tip before those lips suckled gently on it. She recoiled her hand from the girl's mouth and entwined it in her hair. She gave it a tug, drawing her closer. She was expecting a yelp and instead the girl moaned and there was a blissful look upon her face as her eyes closed and then flittered open again. Eleanore held fast her grip in the red locks and couldn't help but ravish that warm, inviting mouth with her own. It was met with a sigh and a wandering tongue. This provoked a hungry growl from Lady Tremaine's throat as she dined on Andraia's kiss like it was her last meal before an execution.

As she ravaged the girl's mouth, her hands grasped those wrists that laid idly by and used them as leverage to push her back into the pillows. Andraia diligently obliged, allowing the older woman to dominate her. This was a gift from beyond belief and Eleanor didn't want to be too hasty with it, but she also wanted to take it all in at once. She ran her hands firmly but lightly down those arms and following the scent of this girl's hair to nuzzle before kissing and actually biting along the nape. Her hands then ran down the sides of the girl's torso to the hem of the shirt and crept under the cloth, feeling the warm skin beneath. And she complied by craning her neck to allow better access and arched into her touch. "Oh you sweet girl!" She breathed into Andraia's ear, then drew in more of her scent before nipping sharply down her neck to her shoulder. Andraia's lip quivered as a sweet moan came from her throat each time those teeth clamped down on her skin. The sharp pain send shock waves straight to her loins, making her want to writhe her legs together. Those sweet little cries edged Lady Tremaine on as she moved to remove the shirt and shucking it to the wayside. The black and pink lacy brassiere beneath made her quirk her brow again. She was pretty sure she couldn't have been more hot and bothered than before, but that was quickly proven wrong. Even more so, when the trousers were removed to reveal that all her undergarments had a matching theme going on.

When she got her composure back, she commanded, "Up! On all fours!" to which was compliantly obeyed. Her hand went to grasp the throat right beneath the chin, then other delved to the girl's thigh, kneading upwards as she leaned in to speak softly in Andraia's ear, "I really don't know what's come over me, you just bring out the animal in me." Kneading the inner thigh prompted Andraia to spread a little, arching back her head, displaying her chest and behind provocatively. Eleanor used this opportunity to run her fingers to that sweet spot through the cloth of the panties, gripping the girl's throat still and softly prompting, "And you're so receptive, it's definitely making it harder to resist." Andraia groaned blissfully at the remonitions of the fingers right before it turned into a flat smack against her ass. This was followed by another one. The yelp of pain as Lady Tremaine's hand landed on her bruised buttocks was overwhelmed by the intense moan she help but belt out as her loins were now on fire with want. This went on for a good minute until it was more focused on rubbing her clitoris. She was drawn back against Lady Tremaine's body, hand still almost strangling her as the other worked its way into the cloth, pulling back the folds and hitting that little jewel straight on. "Are you my little pet?" seductively whispered into her ear as she nodded, her eyes closed in bliss, almost little crooning purring noises could be heard from her. That hand that was wrapped around her throat then found its way back into her hair, tugging harshly as it was hissed in her ear, "I don't want to hear your head rattle, child. I want you to tell me "yes, mistress..."" She replied with an exclaimed, "Yes, Mistress!" as the fingers below worked their magic. The hand grappled in her hair pulled harder as she was driven into a frenzy. "You want to cum for me, my little pet?" "Yes, please, Mistress..." she pleaded, heaving and on the brink of explosion. This provoked a satisfied chuckle, "You have my permission..." She mewled out as she came, then trembling, boldly turned and grabbed Eleanor's cheeks in both hands while kissing her dead on. As she let go, she grinned, "Now it's your turn to be taken care of." Lady Tremaine quirked a brow, but despite the insolence, she had to concede. She actually was shivering in anticipation as buttons were undone and her gown was sifted out of.

Andraia's fingers were diligent in getting the job done, though, and also working on the corset beneath, careful to heed permission before she cupped each voluptuous bosom in her hands. The older woman crooned with approval as the girl embraced a nipple with her mouth, suckling vehemently to Lady Tremaine's pleasured cry out, "Oh such a clever girl!" There was certain to be a mark on the areola, but who cared. That mouth was sending the woman into seventh heaven as she embraced the back of her new little found pet's head. That mouth was working wonders, igniting passion that was long ago forgotten. But she ordered to her to lay back, none the same. If it could work magic just by what she was doing, she'd certainly know what do if her mistress sat on her face. As she straddled dominantly over little pet's face, the face came forward folding back the lips and that tongue delving to its designated spot. It was running circles and ferocious lines over her clitoris, sending her into euphoria. She sighed out, "Very clever girl, oooo thats the spot!" as she grabbed the girl's hair to hold her in place. That tongue battled away at its current job, until the recipient shrieked with delight, and set to dig her nails into the scalp of the giver. In the post-cloital glow, the haste to hold her close and reunite their lips lead to falling asleep in each other's arms.

Again, Andraia woke up disoriented. She felt the need to get out of bed and stretch. Instead, she got tangled in the sheets and embarked on yet another clumsy excursion. All too convinced last night was yet another dream, until she disturbed the slumber of the one sleeping next to her. She had fallen out of the bed, sheets flying with her. It was excruciating to hit that bruised spot sharply, as she cussed lowly to herself. "Goddamn fuck it all.." closing her eyes tightly gasping in air through tightly clenched jaw. The other had woken up at the sudden sounds and her head peered over the edge of the bed, with a look of distaste. "The hell is going on?" came that same voice from the other day. Nope, none of it was a dream. Andraia was definitely going to have to get used to this being reality, otherwise she was going to believe she was in some perpetual inception mode. She tried to smooth out the situation, as embarrassing as it was. for What was this? 0 for 5, now? "Sorry, mistress, I'm such just such a klutz sometimes." The rage in those eyes seemed to have dissipated and the mouth just flattened into halfway irritated and almost pity. "Why were you getting up in the first place?" Eleanor had to wonder out loud as perhaps the girl was making an escape? Yes that flew through her mind rapidly. "I was just going to get up and stretch, I wasn't going anywhere." Andraia had caught on to the gist of why that question was asked. To demonstrate, she shuffled out of the sheets that were crumpled around her, pushed up to a standing position and walked over to the bearskin rug close to the fireplace. She began a sun salute yoga routine to get the blood flowing and the limbs flexed for the day. And although she really wasn't expecting an audience when she first insisted on doing this, having watchful eyes on her made her want to show off a bit more. She stanced herself, being careful of how she she jutted out during downward and upward dog poses. Lady Tremaine edged over to side of the bed to watch intently. If this was going to be a morning routine, minus the clatter, she wouldn't mind so much.

That body curved with catlike prowess, the dying embers of the fire still reflecting across skin moving in the shadows. It was a nice little show to watch, but after a little while, she had to make her intentions known. She threw on a robe that was draped by the bedside, as the morning had produced a chill in the room. As her little pet breathed into a standing position, she was met with those hands pinioning her back against her mistress's body. "That will be quite enough of that for now," she crooned into Andraia's ear, and nuzzling in the scent of her hair. Her hands cupped around the girl's breasts, beginning to massage as she nipped along the earlobe, "Good morning, my pet." A hand ran up the chest and to the throat to extend it by cupping the chin upwards, the other still working around the breast, and then sharply pinching the nipple. All Andraia could make out verbally was a garbled cry of pleasure. Eleanor took that response just fine, giving a satisfied chuckle at just how receptive the girl was. As she reached back to run her fingers into her mistress's velvety folds upon return, she was greeted by a possessive biting of the neck. Then dragged back to the bed, where Lady Tremaine sat back against the pillows and Andraia drank in her essence, kissing up her inner thighs worshipfully and made it to that sweet spot yet again. Dear Lord! This girl knew /exactly/ what she was doing, Eleanor was certain she'd be extremely spoiled by all this. She suckled the hood and swathed her tongue over the clitoris with such precision. Lady Tremaine was calling out, "Oh my dear girl! Oh! You're going to make me cum all over that sweet face of yours.." hands grappled in hair, tugging, as legs trembled and locked in the time of le petite mort. She then flipped the Andraia over to straddle her. Sensitive flesh against sensitive flesh, she domineered her, grinding against her, hand back to the throat, the other took a swat at the underside of the girl's breast. That satisfied chortle as she heard and watched this receptive vessel respond in ecstasy. As they reached the precipice together, Lady Tremaine grabbed her hair and kissed her for dear life.

As the kiss broke away, Andraia's stomach began to growl a bit. She sheepishly asked, "Where's the kitchen? I'll make some breakfast and coffee..." "Let's get dressed first, I don't want anybody else seeing your body. It's mine." Eleanor replied sharply. "As you wish, Mistress..." Luckily her effects were brought in, as she found her pack and dug around in it. There was no shame in changing clothing, as she slipped a black mesh covering rainbow ensemble of underwear and an almost matching cami with Pink Floyd: Dark Side of the Moon on it, and a pair of bondage pants. She got directions to the kitchen, and put her ear buds in for some music to entertain herself. Lady Tremaine really had to take in that this girl definitely was not from around here, she must have fallen from heaven, as she wore that outer worldly garb and that contraption was so small but it was playing like a symphony. She figured she must have been angel after all this...and she could be heard singing down the hall with that device in her ears. "Breathe out so I can breathe you in, hold you in. And now, I know you've always been there, out of your head, out my head I sang..." She didn't recognize the song, but it was ethereal to listen to. She got herself dressed and later ended up strolling into the kitchen, to see Andraia singing while finishing up some eggs, bacon, and toast. It was rather rambunctious, and she seemed to be lost in the music with her back turned. So...passionate in it. And those words, "And I'll never need to see the sun again, there's enough light in your eyes to light up our world..." So odd, yet so alluring. She crept up on her, grabbing her close and kissing the top of her head. This startled Andraia a bit, as she was lost in the music, but she removed the bud from her ear. Her mistress brought up a question, "So you enjoy music. I enjoy it as well. Perhaps we'll play the piano later, hmmm?" "I'm afraid I don't know much about playing the piano beyond Chopsticks..." Lady Tremaine quirked an eyebrow, "Well, then I guess I'll just have to teach you. You'll have to show me this 'Chopsticks' first however." Andraia changed the subject, "But first, breakfast." She procured a plate with eggs and bacon in a smiley face with the toast. She even figured out how to percolate the coffee, even though she was used to machines that did the work for her. It was pretty exciting that she got something done right instead of being a klutz about it. She set it at the table along with the mugs of coffee and had to do a little victory dance in place. As Eleanor sat down, she noted out loud, "You're such an odd girl..." "Well I got something done right for a change." She grinned and sat down next to her. A hand grasped her knee, "Oh you got more than one thing right." Andraia stopped sipping her coffee and turned with a grin, and she just rubbed her nose against Lady Tremaine's, causing yet another shocked look. Oh she was tres mignon! She then went to eat her breakfast, the girl could eat...it'd probably been a while since she had, so Eleanor wasn't going to chide her indiscretion on manners at the moment, she just diligently ate away at her breakfast in turn. There would be plenty of time to discipline the girl if her manners remained uncouth. She just took it in stride and handed her a napkin, giving a ahem, to which Andraia blushed, giggled, and dabbed away at her face and hands. She ducked her head rather apologetically, while doing so. She was just too cute when she did that. Her mistress would have to be extremely rigid to not soften if the time came that she had to put her back in line, and it was going to be difficult if the girl did things like that. As breakfast finished, Andraia set to getting the dishes cleared and washed. Around here, it wasn't like back at the Morgenstern estate, things had to be physically done. She put the earbuds back in while doing so, singing along the music, "I love myself, I want you to love me, when I feel down, I want you above me. I search myself, I want you to find me, I forget myself, I want you to remind me..." Interrupted once more by being drawn into a deep kiss, Eleanor quickly bit the girl's bottom lip in turn for teasing her. "Now I think it's time for a piano lesson, don't you think?"

She led Andraia around the estate to the music room, rather hastily. Damn! This woman really wanted to hear Chopsticks, apparently. "Now have a seat, my pet. I'll let you play this Chopsticks first, and then you're going to learn how to play properly." She drew out something that resembled a maestro wand, as Andraia curiously noted it. She went to play the chords of probably the simplest song to play on the piano. Lady Tremaine didn't look amused. "Now, you're going to learn how to properly play, child." She flipped through a book of notes, picking out a simple song in her mind. Andraia fumbled with the keys and was soon met with a quick swat of that wand across her knuckles. She held back a gasp and cuss of pain, wincing. "You really do need to learn, don't you?" Came the quick retort, "Here, let me help you with where your fingers go on the chords." She boxed her in manipulating her fingers along the keys. "Now try it again!" She played out a few chords before fumbling again, which was met with yet another thwack of the stick on her knuckles. After a few tries and some definite welts forming on her knuckles, Andraia finally got it down. She was accompanied by Lady Tremaine singing along, and she had a marvelous voice. "Sing sweet nightingale, sing sweet nightingale, high above me..." Afterwards, she held Andraia's hand to her mouth and kissed along the knuckles. "Very good job, my pet. I probably should bandage that up for you, but that's what happens when you don't learn quickly." The girl resigned, "Yes, Mistress..." She ran her hands down Andraia's cheeks and neck, "Mmmm, but you've caught onto that quite quickly..."


	3. Visitors from the Sky

This was a party! The streets paraded through with those in costume, drinks pouring abundantly, it was a regular Mardi Gras of a good time. The festivities drew Loky's attention like a magpie is drawn to tin foil. It was decent distraction from being dragged from his Saturday morning cartoons. Man! He hated missing Scooby Doo. But a dance line formed, and he was drawn into the music and motion. Then those bells, those melodic bells, they drew him away from the morning debauchery.

Meanwhile in the Palace of Justice, Frollo awoke hungover. The apparition of last night was so realistic. The cabal below during the Festival of Fools caused his head to pound in horrific pain in perfect rhythm to it. He needed to perhaps splash his face with water and try to calm down the headache. A familiar voice announced, "Good morning, priest." from a tub a few feet from the washing basin. His reflex resembled that of a startled frog. It gave Mesis quite a laugh as she relaxed in the warm bubbly froth. "You're still here, I notice." "Yes, well, Janvier drew me a bath, I couldn't refuse taking up on such a favor, now could I?" The demonic woman crooned and smiled, letting those perfect teeth glint. Animosity towards the subject for many reasons welled up. Letting himself get involved with the sins of the flesh in the first place bothered him, especially to the extent that it had. Plus, Janvier was his! Mesistophelese obviously caught on to his glowering temper, and enjoyed it immensely.

The intense emotion in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife, and it was all depleted in one moment of a surprise visitor crashing through the window, yelling, "YIPPIE KAI YAY, MOTHERFUCKER!" He toppled Mesis out of the tub and Frollo over into one pile of bodies in a giant puddle on the floor. The judge was less than amused, even though Mesis took it in stride. It was, after all, his cousin Bartelby, and he seemed to finally have let loose for once. His brother was sure to be around here somewhere then. And Mesis was certain where they were before they came here. "You've been to Marie Leveau's, haven't you?" Bartelby replied, "You...madam...have that right on the nose!" Frollo was getting agitated, "If you two could kindly...get off me!" Bartelby looked at the man at the bottom of the pile, "Who's the grinch, cuz?" The devil lifted Claude's chin with her finger, "Oh, he's just being testy today." She rolled Bartelby over and gave Frollo a kiss. As much as he wanted to hate her for it, he couldn't. Her tempting nature was too great for his resolve. She then whispered in the priest's ear, "Don't let him know where he's at." as she indicated towards Bartelby. He quirked a brow at her, as she continued, "It's a sore subject, and he doesn't do well with sore subjects. Besides," she purred in his ear, "I could make it far worth your while." A chill went up his spine at the implications. "And if Bartelby's here, then Loky's certain to be around here somewhere...perhaps...enjoying the festivities outside, maybe?" Bartie boy grinned his boyish grin and nodded. Frollo flatlined his expression and huffed, "The Festival of Fools...indeed, I have to attend, as I am a court appointed official...but first, I have some matters to attend to." He had to give Quasimodo some lessons this morning and meet the new Captain of the Guard before joining in on the festivities. He'd rather go read a book than the latter part of his agenda for the day.

Frollo strolled into Notre Dame, picnic basket in hand, and up the winding labyrinth of stairs to the bell tower where the boy was. He was rather shocked to run headlong into his master that morning, almost as if he were up to something. "Heading somewhere, Quasimodo?" The hunchback stuttered back, "No." "And who were you talking to?" "My...friends..." Dom Claude rolled his eyes and responded, "And what are your friends made of, Quasimodo?" A voice from behind the gargoyles interrupted, "Oooo! I know this one! Is it ectoplasmic goo for 1000, Alex?" That took the judge back, having to grab his chest and huffing heavily. Today he was running into them everywhere! This was wearing an odd white mask with black facial hair painted on it, craning its neck, as the masked smile made the situation more...eerie than it should be. "And you are?" "Why H.R. Pufnstuf atcho sooervice! Of course, of course, a horse a horse. But of course, you can also just call me Loky. Slide me some skin, soul brothah!" He jutted his hand out in greeting. Quasimodo seemed to be trying to hide a laugh as Frollo shot him a look, "You find this amusing, boy?" The masked Loky fellow interjected, "Calm your tits, man...we just chillin'." He quirked a brow and just set the basket on a table. "I came up here to go over the alphabet with Quasimodo." The angel clapped his hands together excited, "Oooo, I love the alphabet. And Alphabits...and alphabet soup...dear Jovah! I'm hungry, now." He seemed to curiously peruse the basket, "So whatcha got there?" These brothers made Mesis seem sane by comparison, and that was taking a far stretch in Frollo's mind. Quasimodo went to get the plates and cups, "He can share some of mine, so you won't have to do without, master." The priest blinked and decided it would be best to leave the bell tower. "I think I better just leave that here, I have to meet the new Captain of the Guard." With a turn and a swish of his robes he was out the door again. He really wasn't sure what he was going to do with all these "visitors." He rubbed his temples in confused agitation.

He made his way to the dungeons below the Palace of Justice, intent on getting some of his frustration out. The conversation with the torturer in regards to the last Captain of the Guard for failing miserably in following the orders he had given was about waiting in between lashes so the old sting didn't fade into the new. And then Mesis was right at his side again with a smirk on her dark lips, "What a novel idea..." The embers in her eyes sparkled. "Please...continue..." There was something about this demonic presence that was overwhelming, even if he showed up as a male, he was intoxicating. Like the gypsy vermin who ran around the city, tempting the hearts of men and drawing them into heathen frivolity. Like today. He sighed sharply in frustration. "Janvier tells me you're also good with a flagellum. I'd like a demonstration." She had led him off to a far corner of the dungeons and shucked her clothing, gingerly handing him a cat-o-nine-tails. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind, I left my cousin with your precious little Janvier." She was purposely riling him up, she knew good and well Bartelby wouldn't do anything with her, but Frollo didn't know that. His nostrils flared as his steely eyes glared at her. He took the bait, letting the whip fly fast and strong. She coiled serpentine-like at each sharp flail, ecstatically exclaiming, "Oh dear Jovah! You are good at this!" It wasn't long before it aroused him to watch her body flit and thrash under the course of the whip. Before he knew it, she was hissing in his ear in recourse, "I was born and raised in the briar patch..." before snapping her fingers to discard his robes. She had his back against the wall, straddling him, taking him inside of her. The volcanic warmth of her voluptuous cavern enveloping him. Unearthly delights overtaking his senses. Whatever she was doing with the rotation of those hips as she rode him was hitting that very spot that was about to take him over the edge. And she didn't mind one bit, as she was almost there from the pleasure she got from the pain earlier. She growled almost as wrapped her arms around his back and clawed down the skin. His explosion was eminent inside her demonic womb. Trying to catch his breath, he was sure this was going to be the death of him. Mesistophelese snapped her fingers once more and they were both clothed as if nothing had just happened. Which was good, because at that moment, he was being called to meet Captain Phoebus who had just arrived. Then it was to be off to the town square. Perhaps it would calm down his raging pulse. Just check out and hopefully get it all over with.

The frivolity seemed to keep everyone out of his hair. Although, he could see Bartelby and Loky seemed to have the townspeople in an uproar. They were dancing in unison to something that kept talking about a cupid shuffle. Mesis referred to them as a couple of "frat boys at a kegger" before going off to enjoy some of the wines and ales that were on sale. Dancing gypsies, they'd pop up, but the startling for the day seemed to become numb to him. Then came the crowning of the King of Fools. Did he just see Quasimodo on the stage? He just sunk his face into his hand and shook his head.

Clopin Troullifou had Loky and Bartelby on each arm as they were dancing. These guys were a riot. He shouted at them, "So where did you say you were from?" Bartelby answered, "Your mom!" And they just chuckled and danced some more. "Your brother is insanely entertaining. I think we'll name him the King of Fools this year." The ceremony began after a lively dance number from Esmerelda, although the "shocking the priest" number didn't quite get the reaction they were going for. Eh, what did it matter? They were having the time of their lives. Loky decided before they were asked to join the cavalcade back to the Court of Miracles, that it's good to be king.


	4. Stairway to Heaven

Her presence certainly did brighten the place up. She had even done something in the garden to get everything to grow faster. Eleanor wasn't sure how she did it. But the flowers and herbs were already being cultivated, and she mixed them together, creating little potions. Some for the bath, some for the cleaning, salves and other things. As long as she was allowed her free time during the day, she was quite content with her lot. It just struck Lady Tremaine's curiosity what Andraia was doing in her free time. She walked into the greenhouse and noticed a trap door open. She walked down the staircase cautiously, the light in the underground cavern had an eerie glow to it. Things were reflected almost opposite of what they would in regular light, and there was that music that her little pet listened to while she was working around the house, but it was blaring louder. "Oh let the sun beat down upon my face

Stars to fill my dreams  
I am a traveler of both time and space  
To be where I have been

Secret elders of the gentle race  
This world is seldom seen  
They talk of days for which they sit and wait  
All will be revealed" wafted through the room, as Eleanor sorted through the oddly colored lamps sifting around what looked to be baubles inside them. She found the girl over in a corner, she puffed on what looked like a pipe for a second, her head rocking to the music, before she would look down in a book she had on her lap, and then would lift a quill to write something on some parchment to her side. She looked so intent on what she was doing. Then, Andraia stripped off her shirt and made her way to the wall, covered her hands in paint and splashed it across a canvas she spread on the wall. Each movement seemed to be in rhythm with the music and her mistress was struck mesmerized by the scene. The paint that was splattered across the girl's torso glowed against the odd light in the room. "So this is what you do when you're off by yourself, hmmm?" She was greeted by a flash of those eyes, rather glassed over and a hazy smile. A soft rift in the music, sounding like a mandolin and a flute began to play, and Andraia came up to her mistress and kissed her. And again, things were moving at the pace of the music. "There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold and she's buying a stairway to heaven..." Eleanor took control of the situation, even though there was sure to be paint everywhere. "In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird that sings, sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven...ooo it makes me wonder..." She found a rope and began weaving it around Andraia in an intricate pattern, binding her in it. As she worked on binding the arms to the chest, she would stop to hold that neck, stroking her fingers across it, she could almost swear the girl was...purring? under the meticulous work of her mistress's fingers. The music continued it's magical ditty, "And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune, then the piper will lead us to reason. And a new day will dawn for those who stand long, and the forest will echo with laughter." The handles that formed from the knotting of the rope were perfect to hold her close, but the way she arched back and cooed, it was mere show. The girl was under some sort of spell, her spell, mixed in with the music. The tempo rose as Eleanor ran her hands palm flat against the ridges of the rope and into the valleys of flesh, until she came across the clasp on the trousers, hastily undoing it and slipping her hand inside. She began nipping at Andraia's neck and earlobe, running her fingers across the front of the silky undergarments, noticing the girl's excitement under her fingertips. "Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know,  
The piper's calling you to join him,  
Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind?" Following the tune's lead, the pace picked up. She positioned Andraia, back against the wall, trousers and panties dropped to her ankles. She bit down possessively on her pet's neck, and began inserting fingers into her love canal. "And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul." Was met with two, twisting and thrusting, opening her up. Then three. Indecipherable cries and mewls, met with thrusts of her hips back towards the penetration. "There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show  
How everything still turns to gold.  
And if you listen very hard  
The tune will come to you at last.  
When all are one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll." She growled in her ear to allow her to cum for her mistress, and the release was dire. It brought a smile to Eleanor's lips that gleamed in her emerald eyes as she instructed the girl to suck on her fingers, to clean them up. And to hold and caress her. "And she's buying a stairway to heaven."


	5. The Gypsy Caravan

"Hey! Priest boy! Yeah Frollo! Wake up." "Yeah, you silly sleepy head, wake up." The two fallen angels nudged him. He startled a bit from his slumber, "What? Oh God, it's you two..." He glared at them. "This had be important. Is something on fire?" They laughed, "No, Frollo, we found a map to Candy Mountain." "Yeah, we're going to Candy Mountain. Come with us, priest boy!" "Yeah, Frollo, we're going to go on an adventure!" His expression flatlined, "Yeah, um, Candy Mountain, sure...I'm just going to...you know...go back to sleep." As he pulled the covers over his head and turned back into the pillows, they began pouncing on him, bouncing the bed. "Noooo! Frollo! You have to come with us to Candy Mountain!" "Yeah priest boy, Candy Mountain! It's a land of sweets & joy, and joyness." Dom Claude scrunched up his forehead, trying to keep his eyes closed tight, and said through clenched jaws, " Please stop bouncing on me." They refused to, and instead began getting more passionate about their using him as a trampoline, while exclaiming, "Candy Mountain, Frollo!" "Yeah! Candy Mountain!" In a swoop of the covers, he toppled them off him, "Fine! I'll go with you to this...Candy Mountain..."

They would just randomly show up, after they had done Lord knows what in the Court of Miracles, and all became anarchy. It irked him, but at the same time, he was warming up to it. It didn't hurt that whatever they slipped into his wine on occasion was making the process of understanding them a little easier. He seemed to be more aware of things around him. They all hoarded into a gypsy wagon and were on the road, singing, it was annoying. They came to a halt when Loky said, "Oooo what's that?" He pointed and stare in awe. They all followed his gaze. He jumped out of the caravan and ran over to a fountain in someone's yard. They all began following him, a few of them enamored with jumping around in the water disturbing the frogs, other were more wary in their approach. "Glub, glub." "Glub, glub. Watch out for the blehblehbleh!" "Oh no! The blehblehbleh...swim away little floogle fish...swim away..."

"Well if it isn't the three Stooges? I was wondering when ya'll would show up." Mesistophelese turned to the voice of Andraia, "Well, there you are." Those dark lips smirked, she'd nearly forgotten about Andi in her escapade. "Yes, here I am." Loky and Bartelby perked up like prairie dogs, shouting "ANDRAIA!" in unison as they splashed out of the fountain and tackled her like an overly excited pack of wolves. And she had just recovered from the last time she fell in this courtyard, geezum. They knocked the breath right out of her, but as soon as she recovered it, she whined, "Ouch, guys!" But she couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, yeah...excited to see you too, you bunch of knuckleheads." Bartelby inquired, "If you were around here, why didn't you join us at the party?" Andi quirked an eyebrow, "Well I wasn't aware of said party, and besides, ask your cousin over there exactly why I didn't." They all turned in Mesis' direction questioningly. She sauntered over and shrugged, "To be honest, I have no idea, myself, why you weren't there." "Oh come on! Drop the pretense! You used a bonding charm, and you know it." Mesis threw up her hands in defense, "Nope, wasn't me." Well this opened up a can of worms as to who it might have been. Andraia was just able to get up and brush herself off when Eleanor entered the courtyard, rather irate and confused at the crowd that had gathered around her estate. Her first thought was that these were vagabonds that had come to pillage and do whatever else, so her first instinct was to encircle her little pet. She then shouted, "You are trespassing on my property, you are not welcome here! Be gone!" before she cupped Andraia's face and asked, "They didn't hurt you, did they? I'll have them hanged if so." Those emerald eyes glared in the fallen angels' direction. Andi waved her hands, "No, no, these are friends of mine. They didn't hurt me, I promise." Lady Tremaine took a sharp breath at the girl's dismissal of them being a threat, "Friends, you say? And what might their names be?" She thought her pet might still be a bit naive about strangers, perhaps at her age. Andraia hiked a thumb at all three and said, "May I introduce you to Larry, Curly, and Mo." She said as snarky as could be. Loky responded with a "Nyuk nyuk nyuk, wooo owww"

Mesistophelese blinked, "Wait...which one does that make me?" Andi glowered at him, with a slight squint of the eyes, "You can be Moe, okay?" The dark haired demon woman crossed her arms and nodded, "Well that's more like it..." but was thinking about the implications and eyes went wide with realization, "Hey now..." Andraia had to laugh at the reaction she was getting, "But seriously, that's Mesistophelese. That's Bartelby. And that's Loky." As she pointed each one out, she noticed the rest of the crowd was unrecognizable, "But as for the rest of their troupe, I'm not sure who they are. But I'm sure that will be remedied, yes?" A brightly clad, darker skinned male with eyes that matched his dark hair walked forthwith to her, removing his decorative hat and bowing, "My lady, my name is Clopin Trouillefou, King of the Court of the Gypsies. It is indeed an honor to be in the presence of such a beautiful lady." Eleanor was a tad bit displeased at the flirting with what was hers, but she noticed Andraia was merely being nice in return and not leading him on. She looked up to see the judge coming in from the caravan, as he had been more wary about coming inside the courtyard. She recognized him at once, it was her brother. They had been estranged for a good while now, he chose the city and the cathedral, she stuck to a more rural life. "Hello, sister, haven't seen you in quite some time." "Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it?" Loky and Bartelby took this opportunity to move in closer, drawing the two together while they sang, "Reunited and it feels so good

Reunited 'cause we understood  
There's one perfect fit  
And, sugar, this one is it  
We both are so excited  
'Cause we're reunited, hey, hey."

Mesis and Andraia looked at the two confused glares Frollo and Tremaine were giving the Grigorian brothers, and were having to keep back a very violent fit of laughter. Andraia exhorted a snort, as she couldn't hold the laugh in all the way, and was shot a glare that she knew all to well meant she was going to get it in the worst way later. She stifled her laughter as best as she could, but was still tickled by it. Frollo brushed them off him and his sister in an annoyed fashion and then asked, "Well since we are here, would it be fine if we stayed here for a while?" "But I wanted to go to Candy Mountain!" Bartelby pouted. "Yeah me too!" Loky chimed in. Andraia piped up, "I'm cooking a big pot of gumbo, some bread, rice, and potato salad..." Their expressions changed to where they were now salivating. They both got on their knees in front Lady Tremaine and begged, "Please, can we stay here, purdy lady?" They gave her a double whammy of puppy dog eyes and whimpers. Eleanor sighed and said, "Alright...you can stay here for a while..." Mesis piped up, "All's settled then, I'll help Andraia with the supper, if you don't mind..."

In the kitchen, Mesistophelese and Andraia were working on the meal in close proximity. All the flour from the roux and the bread, they began a messy war of it everywhere. They began wrestling in the flour on the floor, amidst raucous laughter. It turned into making out, as Lady Tremaine had walked in to see what the fuss was about, along with quite a few others who were in the parlor. Her eyes flared, she swooped over taking Andi by the hair to pull her up and said through a clenched jaw, "That will be quite enough of that." Mesis' eyes went wide as it dawned on her the situation, "Alrighty then..."


	6. You're Mine

"If it's one thing you need to be reminded of is that you belong to me." Agile fingers braided into golden red locks, allowing their owner to tug who was captive in their grasp to the destination they pleased. A stifled groan of pain and pleasure came from the girl as she was yanked over to a bench, being made to stoop over it while wrists were tied in place to hold her there. Ankles were just as diligently bound to the legs of the bench, and Andraia was fixed bent over and thighs spread apart. As trousers were unclasped and all that clad her apple shaped bottom fell to her ankles, one cheek was given a swift swat of the palm. "Just exactly what do I have to do to make it more clear to you, hmm?" Her gale like temper flew through her palm once more, landing surely on its mark on her pet's ass again, this time with enough force to make her rock forward despite being tethered. Lady Tremaine inspected her nails in a pensive matter on the subject, when it dawned on her about her signet ring. With that, her hand was back in those tresses, wrenching the girl's head back to hiss in her ear, "I think I know exactly what I'm going to do with you. I'm going to brand you with this ring, and then there will be no doubt in anybody's mind who you belong to, my darling pet." She let go of Andi's head just as swiftly as she had grabbed it and removed the ring from her finger dropping it in the fire. She stared into the blaze of the hearth, letting it reflect in the jade of her eyes as her fingers drummed against the surface of a nearby table, each minute drawing closer to the conclusion she had promised. She made sure the tongs for the grate did the job she wanted of procuring the ring in just the precise way, and then swooped over to where the girl was fettered down. The ring was red hot and as it hit the mark on its target, sizzled into the flesh, eliciting a mingled vociferation from the one receiving its berth. It seemed every muscle in Andraia's body clenched together in a motley fashion, as well as halting her breath, evidenced by the paling along her knuckles and the flush across her face. The heraldic symbol in the center now purposely nestled into Andraia's flank was staring straight back at the viewer prominently in a glistening red. The girl's legs unlocked and trembled in place, as the ring was placed in a bowl with a clatter as it seemed to spin inside. The edge of fingernails began from that spot, up the spine, watching the muscles ripple through skin under her touch. "That's much better, wouldn't you agree?" A small nod was afforded, bringing on backlash of hair being jerked again into that hand, "I thought we agreed I don't want to hear your head rattle when you answer me." Lady Tremaine jeered at her to get a quick yelp of "Yes, Mistress!" Eleanor took that moment to inhale sharply, burying her nose in the scent of Andi's hair, her free hand roaming to nether regions on the girl's body, the pads of her fingers dipping into well oiled folds before plunging them as deep inside of her as they would go. She began a violent motion of drilling and rotating, amid noises that Andi was trying to hold back but couldn't help but let them escape. As the fourth finger worked its way inside, her mistress hissed in her ear, "Let's just see how much you can take my little whore..." The thumb milled its way in with the rest, before the whole hand was manipulated into Andraia's honey pot, stretching her to the brink. Exclamations of mirth fused with expletive moans emerged as the heat was driving her to the precipice. This exhorted an evil chuckle from her mistress, "Hmmm, you really are a little whore, aren't you?" The strokes of the fist inside her became deliberate and slow, the girl was becoming quite short of breath, her pulse buzzing in her ears. That voice pitched just above her throbbing pulse, "Panting like a little bitch in heat. You want me to let you cum, hmmm? My little whore?" "Please, Mistress...?" "No I don't think you've earned that right just yet..." Her hand went still, and slid out, "I think a whore like you has to earn her reward. Let's see...who's little slut are you?" "Yours, Mistress..." "My what?" "I'm your little slut, Mistress..." "Oh very good, you're catching on..." "And what is your duty to me, my little slut?" "Anything you want..." She was rewarded with a kiss, "My, that silver tongue seems to get you places..." She shoved her hand aggressively inside Andraia again, thrusting and dragging her kicking and screaming to the verge of nirvana once more, as she allowed her to cum, she removed her hand with a faint pop and the girl squirted profusely. "My, you were excited.." as Lady Tremaine unfastened her from the spanking bench before lounging back onto the bed. Andraia knew exactly what was needed of her, as she positioned herself prostrate between her mistress's legs. Kisses were administered from the tips of toes, up the inner running of the calves and thighs. All matter of cloth hindering the process was drawn back, to let that tongue work its magic, pushing Eleanor into a heated frenzy. Just the right spot and she was over the moon, forcefully pulling her pet closer, "Such a clever girl...my clever girl." and kissed her.


	7. Then the Morning Comes

Andraia had to sleep on her stomach the night before, the blistered welt where the brand was felt like the process was being reenacted again upon anything touching it. Needless to say, last night, she didn't sleep that well, and just decided to go mix up a salve to relieve the burning sensation. She sneaked out to the greenhouse in just her t-shirt, hobbling somewhat, the thought of pulling anything over her hips sounded like hell at the moment. Groggily, she mixed up the lavender and aloe vera, proceeding to rub it over the burn until she felt some relief. Just at that, she heard a voice behind her, "You've never let me do that, that's for certain." Andi made eye contact with the purveyor of the voice, Mesis, and just rolled her eyes. Mesis sighed, "She gave it to ya good last night, didn't she? I could heal it up all the way, if you want..." Andraia replied, "No, I think that would make her more angry. I think she wanted the brand to stay there permanently..." "I could at least form the scar quicker." "Yes please." Mesis ran her fingers over that spot, healing energy running over the blistered skin to make it callous quicker. "Interesting motif, not as elegant as the Morgenstern one, but interesting none the same." She drew back her hand, "Feel better?" Andraia didn't feel like her left hip was completely on fire now and sighed in relief, "Yes, thanks, suge." She kissed Mesis on the cheek, "I better get back to her boudoir, don't want to upset her."

Andraia got back to the bed chamber, deciding to perform her sun salute a little early this morning. Stretching and breathing into each pose with cat-like prowess, she mowed through how sore her muscles were. She groaned as joints seemed to pop and crackle. She'd get some skullcap and butcher's broom tea later. She pulled her foot up to her shoulder blades, holding it there until she heard a groggy voice, "You're up awfully early." "Couldn't sleep, Mistress..." "Why don't you come over here, my darling, and snuggle with me. Perhaps if you can, I'll let you sleep in today..." After that stretch, she could walk a little more smoothly, although still with a slight limp. Eleanor smiled at that, hopefully the girl would learn her lesson. Andi slinked into the bed, laying her head in Lady Tremaine's lap in an apologetic fashion, before a hand stroked through her hair. It didn't take long and she dozed off. Lady Tremaine took a moment to lift the shirt a bit and admire her handiwork, although it seemed to have healed quickly, it still blazed what it meant. She didn't think too much of the fast healing then kissed her pet's forehead and fell back asleep.

Loky and Bartelby snuck into the room a while later, they were both dressed in khaki and camouflage. Loky turned to his brother and spoke in a fake Australian accent, "And here we have the cougar in its natural habitat. Notice how peacefully it hibernates." They both crawled onto the foot of the bed, Bartelby continuing, "How very fascinating." Andraia propped an eye open at them, rather irked. Loky put up his hands, "Calm down, pretty sheila. Nobody's going to hurt you." He propped his head to Bartie, "How majestic this creature is, the cougar is phenomenally territorial and can be ferocious." Eleanor woke up to see the two angels had approached, and eyes went open in shear panic. She started flustering the covers about, until Andi reached over and rubbed her shoulders soothingly. "It's okay, I promise. They're annoying, but they don't mean any harm, mistress." Loky continues speaking to Bartelby, "Note how this remarkable creature represses her mate." Bartelby nodded. They both looked back at the two women. Lady Tremaine inquired, "What the hell are they doing, then?" Andraia perked up her chin to make eye contact with them, "Honestly, there's no telling with those two. What do you want, Steve Irwin and Jeff Corwin?" She asked them with a sarcastic flout of her head for emphasis. Bartelby shrugged, "We got bored." Loky chimed in, "And Cuz growled at us when we went in there with her and priest boy and them." Bartelby continued, "She's kinda scary to wake up." Andraia quirked a brow, "And I'm supposed to be...less scary?" "Pretty much...so are ya'll gonna make out?" "Yeah, because we're totally fine with that." "Yes, totally." The two nodded like a couple of bobble head dolls. "Will it shut you up if we do?" "Oh yes, we promise." They put up two fingers together a piece and said, "Scout's honor!" Andraia smirked and kissed Eleanor on the lips deeply, leaning into the kiss, as her mistress encapsulated her with a hand in her hair holding her as if for dear life. The Grigorian brothers had big, goofy grins on their faces acting like a couple of giddy school kids, while watching this. Eleanor definitely found it awkward that they had an audience, but shrugged it off. These two really did prove to be harmless, although the cheesy grins plastered to their faces caught Andraia's attention. "What?" "You two are in love..." They began singing, in rather ethereal harmony, mind you, "All you need is love, all you need is love, all you need is love, love is all you need." They hopped off the bed, continuing to sing as they walked off, "I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me. I can't get enough of you baby, can you get enough of me?" Andi laughed as her mistress scoffed a little, "They really are an odd pair...and you, my dear" she placed a finger under Andraia's chin emphatically, those emerald eyes staring into the girl's soul almost, "I believe are trying to provoke me, I see..." Andraia gave an impish smirk. "That depends on your definition of the word provoke." "Don't test me." Andraia fluttered her eyelashes and pouted out her bottom lip. Damn that cute little pout of hers. She had to shake her head, trying to convince herself that wasn't going to work, but it melted her to the core. Not to mention right now, her little pet was hitting a hot spot right behind her ear, kissing and nuzzling.


	8. Bemusement

In a green miasma, Tiberius and Sascha appeared just inside the gates of the courtyard. "Look what the cat just drug in..." Mesis glared at the two, as Tiberius responded, "Funny, I was going to say the exact same thing." The two glared at each other, eye spark for eye spark, until Andraia mused, "Well, this is complete now that Team Rocket's here. Might I introduce you..." she was trying to let Lady Tremaine know who they were but was interrupted, "I'm well acquainted with Mr. Kilmore and Mr. Lloyd." "Wait, what?" This was rather over Andraia's head for the moment. The two non chalently looked on through their dark shades, as Tiberius spoke up casually, "Yes, we've had plenty of dealings with the Lady Tremaine over the years. Including this one now." This was giving Andraia a twitch in her eye, as it was dawning on her what transpired. She held up a finger, pursing her lips together. "Hold on a moment...just hold on a moment..." She went up to Loky and Bartelby and through gritted teeth said, "I know you still got a good bit of that stash left, I'm going to need some. Now!" "It packs quite a punch, you sure?" "I'm certain." Loky dug a small baggie from his pocket and handed it over, as Andraia turned to walk towards the greenhouse with it. She wasn't sure which hands she batted off of her as she just kept saying, "No, leave me alone..." before the hands stopped reaching for her, and she disappeared into her trap door room. She blasted the music as she packed a bowl of whatever it was that Loky had gotten from Madame Laveau. Then she lit it up, taking a drag, inhaling and exhaling to the tune. She kept taking hits until the music seemed to be seen in front of her. She was a fucking pact those two made with this woman? And to fucking think, she actually was caring about this woman's feelings? Was it stockholm syndrome? She wanted to forget it all. She hit that pipe again until it was all gone...stripped off her shirt...and violently started splatting paint all over the wall, with intermediate bouts of her running into the wall head long. The music blared, "I am clearly broken and no one knows what to do, pieces of the puzzles don't fit, so I pound them into you. Itching is the pulse inside, creeping out to come alive, it's just doing what it's gonna do. Times are looking grim these days, holding onto everything, it's hard to draw the line. SHUT THE FUCK UP! GET UP!" Lady Tremaine skittered down the steps, but then just hung back, watching and waiting. The girl was clearly throwing a frantic fit, before the song changed, and although it wasn't nearly as soothing as the usual music the girl listened to, she fell back onto the floor and broke into a fit of laughter and stopped trying to run into the wall like a bird running into a window because it saw its reflection. Seemed like a decent time to approach, as Eleanor garnered Andraia's attention, her nose was bloodied a bit and a sharp bruise formed under the eye, and the mouth was dribbling blood as well. She groggily slurred, "Why won't Ziggy let me leap? Why?" Lady Tremaine got down to her level and just drew her into her chest with her arms around her. Andi nuzzled her chest and looked up with a glassy eyed smile, "You're purdy..." Whatever Loky gave her, it worked...she had clearly gone fishing. The music segued into something softer...as Andraia began singing along with the chorus..."There is no pain you are receding, a distant ship's smoke on the horizon. You are only coming through in waves, your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying. When I was a child, I had a fever. My hands felt just like two balloons. Now I've got that fever once again, you cannot understand. This is not who I am. I have become comfortably numb." She lightly laughed, and leant over like her head was suddenly too heavy for her told up. She needed to be cleaned up, though. Eleanor drew a bath. As crazy as it all was, she truly did care for the girl. She knew she had spoken to Mr. Kilmore and Mr. Lloyd on the subject of wanting somebody in said fashion, but she didn't realize that her saying that and what had happened here had coincided. She stripped Andraia down and helped lithely into the tub of warm water. Given how she reacted to it, she was quite certain the girl didn't like the prospect of those two being involved. Eleanor felt disheartened as she used a cloth covered in one of the bathing potions over her pet's body. "You probably hate me.." as she cleaned off the blood that was beginning to dry. The response was in an almost childish voice, "I no hate you. I like you. But Murky and Lurky out there, they're too much, yanno? Do I have to be nice to them?" She pouted when she asked. "Why don't you like them?" "No wanna, want Ziggy to let me leap." "I'm not sure what that means, my dear." Andi smiled goofily, "You're purdy, yanno that?" "Yes, you've said that. You're very flattering..." Pretty certain she was going to have to draw her own conclusions on the matter. And her pet seemed like she couldn't think straight at this point in time, but Eleanor seemed to be the one thing on her mind. To be honest, that meant a lot. Even under the circumstances the girl didn't just seem obligated anymore, she actually cared. Andraia grabbed Eleanor's hand, garnering her attention to say with fluttering lashes, "I love you." Her mistress was stunned...as her breath hitched, she responded, "I love you too."


	9. Warning:Incoming Game

p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Just as things heated up between Mesis and Tiberius, a robotic voice echoed through the sky. "Warning: Incoming Game" was repeated several times, as the sky seemed to imitate an imminent storm. Loky and Bartelby chimed in of course, "Thunderbolts and lightning, very very frightening me. Galileo! Galileo! Figaro...magnifico!" as they pranced around the yard. The gypsies, Frollo, and Janvier didn't understand what was happening as they stood there stunned. Andraia and Lady Tremaine made their way back up to the yard, and although Andraia had clearly lost her mind from the drugs, she knew exactly what was going on. A cube the size of the estate and volted full of electricity formed in the clouds and descended. Andraia demonstrated what needed to be done by tapping a newly formed button on her chest and yelling, "REBOOT!" Mesis shouted at Tiberius, "This is all your fault!" Tiberius shouted back, "No this is yours!" They began fighting and wrestling instead of turning into what they needed to in order to play the game.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"The rest could notice being surrounded by mushroom people, and an 8-bit song belting through the air. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Then they could hear, "GAME OVER!" as they stared at each other. The one who did follow suit with Andraia disappeared with her to wherever the block went. Their memories scrambled in the process. The last thing Andi remembered was that 8-bit song, as she became thoroughly distracted by some music playing in the distance. She went to see where it was, turns out she was swimming under water. And somehow could breathe. Maybe she could always breathe under water? As far as she remembered, yes, she could. There was a band playing. It was composed of fish and crustaceans. This was trippy. Okay, the mushroom people were trippy too. She remembered the stash and her compadre. He had an amulet and kept tugging her along to find some snowman and the banana king. They needed to save the world. Then they swam away from the party scene, all lit up in splendor, to a darker side of the ocean. Coming upon eerie black lit backdrops, two eels laughed? The girl really wanted in on the joke, "What's so funny?" Their heads were bumped together and then separated upon being spoken to, "Oh nothing at all. Are you losssssttt?" "Yes, and I don't think I was wandering." "Poor lossssstttt thing, come with usssss." What did she have to lose? She was talking to eels. She shrugged and followed them into the mouth of an under water cave. Her friend close to her side for the moment. He laughed at the wall, "It looks like a vag!" They both laughed, until a voice came out of the vagina on the wall. "Now, now, mustn't lurk in doorways..." Okay, the wall talked too, Andraia hid around the corner, as um...purple tentacles erupted from it. She turned to her companion and was like "The vagina is talking, dude. Do you think it's going to say 'FEED ME, SEYMOUR!'?" They both erupted in laughter, but the tentacles, man...they kept emerging until it was a woman with them...now the blinking has commenced./p 


	10. Chapter 10

p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""I think it might be the drugs, but that woman has tentacles, dude! Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""Yes, yes I am." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""What do we do with it?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;" The tentacled woman spoke, "Well, first off, sweetcheeks, you could introduce yourself."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;" "eep! it heard us talking. what do I do? what do I do?" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""I think it wants us to introduce ourselves."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;" "Yeah, um...sure...dude! I can't remember my name. Ah nah nah What's my name? What's my name? What's my name? Wait...what were we doing?" "I...don't...know...something about a snowman?" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""But we're under water..." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""Yeah, I remember now. The flugel fish."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;" "Yeah, the flugels..." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"At this, the two eels swimming around gave each other confused looks. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""I don't think this is where the snowman is." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""Yeah, think we got lost." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""You haven't seen the snowman, have you?" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""Dearie, I have no clue what you're speaking of. I could tell you where you are, however."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""Really?" Andi squeaked excitedly and clapped her hands together. "That would be fabu!" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""But first, I'll need to know your name."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""But I lost it." Her expression dropped. "Does this mean I don't get to know where I am?" She was distraught now./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Those tentacles drew her in, "Come now, you have to have a name." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Andi looked frantically around at them encircling and entwining around her. Didn't help that her partner in crime seemed to have gotten distracted and swam off. "Um..." She turned and was staring deep into those purple eyes, as she squeaked again rather pitifully./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"With an almost soulful purr to her voice, the woman with the tentacles said, "Such an exotic beauty has to have a name. Now let's see.." she tapped her finger against her chin pensively. "I guess I'll have to come up with one for you, then." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Andraia just blinked rather dazed and confused before regaining her voice, "What's your name?" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""Ursula, and for a moment there, I thought the catfish got your tongue." She chortled to herself. She was quite forward and handsy. It felt pretty good. "So my nameless little water lily, let's say you and I get cozy, hmmm?" Those tentacles were wrapping themselves upwards along Andi's legs. "Whoa there, wody..." Andraia squirmed in their grasp. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"This just caused the woman to become more amused. The grip of the tendrils tightened, locking her in place. The fabric of her suit was snagged and ripping apart across the crotch and across her chest. Roaming hands and tentacles before one swathed across her crotch for a moment and then...HELLO! It plunged headlong into the twinkle cave eliciting a motley cry from the captive. All the wriggling of her body was now focused on the building of an orgasm, as she just allowed herself to let go and enjoy it. Her mind singing "Sweet mystery of life at last I found you" The arching and bucking and mewling edged the cacaelia on rabidly. This was quite a delicious catch in her grotto. Overwhelmed in just the moment, Andraia cried out as she came, soliciting an evil laugh from her captor, the tentacle thrusting with more precision and purpose. The girl was pressed tightly against the woman's chest, as she bit down on her neck possessively before the head of the tentacle erupted inside of her. Then it slid out with a pop, leaving the girl panting. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Ursula then purred in her ear, "I do believe I like this arrangement."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Andraia just nodded in half bliss and half exhaustion. Pretty sure this wasn't going to get her to snowman./p 


	11. Chapter 11

p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""My radiant little pearl..." the sea witch grasped Andraia's muzzle between her fingers, "I have a task for you." br /"And what is it?"br /"A mere trifle really, I need you to fetch me King Triton's trident, is all." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""Oooo who's that?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""The king of Atlantica."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""He's the banana king?" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""Sweetcheeks, I'm going to need you to focus here."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""Oh wait, the banana king has the amulet, not a trident. Duh" Andraia smacked her palm against her forehead, "Could have had a V8. Continue." She grinned and those green eyes stared intently the grey ones of the Cacaelia. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""I once ruled the kingdom, but I was banished to the outskirts. I would like my throne back, and you're going to help me get it." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""Do I get a prize after?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""Hmmm...you know I'm so used to people making deals with me for things they want, I never thought about what somebody else would want for doing a favor for me. What would you like, my little water lily?" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""I want a Barbie doll, and a pony, and roller skates, and roller skates for the Barbie doll and roller skates for the pony." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""I'll make a note of that."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""Alright! We got ourselves a deal. So where is this pack of gum you're looking for?" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Ursula shook her head, running her purple fingers through her hair in exasperation, "This is what I'm wanting you to get." She formed a perfect model of the trident. "Ooooo pretty pitchfork." Andraia looked at it in wonder and reached for the image before the Cacaelia withdrew it from the air, "I want you to get me the real one. Flotsam, Jetsam, come hither. I want you to guide her to Atlantica. And make sure she doesn't get sidetracked from her task." She turned to Andi and grimaced, "but first, I think a little change is in order." With a wave of her hand the girl spun in the water and was sporting a fish tail. Andraia looked down and checked herself out before flipping the tail fin and flopping over as she wasn't used to it. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Once she did, the two eels lead her to the the mer kingdom. They had their fins full because she got distracted by the glittery schools of fish. They were still asleep at the castle, leaving the trident leaning against the wall in the throne room, all alone. She snuck in, humming the Mission Impossible theme. She grabbed it with both hands and high tailed it out of there. She was quirky but effective. Flotsam and Jetsam sent the image back to their mistress with evil glee. They swum back with her, keeping her tightly reigned in until they returned to the witch's grotto. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Upon her arrival, the Cacaelia had a covetous look in her eyes and tried to get her itchy palms around it. The girl drew it away from her, "Uh uh, I want my legs back. The fishie tail is pretty, but I can't maneuver like I wanna." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"In exasperation, the sea witch said, "Yes, yes.." as they traded, Ursula set her to spin again back into her human form and she beamed over having the magical spire in her command. Then those tentacles latched her up as Ursula drew her closer and locked her in a kiss. Two of them probing around the bermuda triangle there. The girl was beginning to wonder if they had a mind of their own? She was drawn back against the woman's ample bosom as the phallic tendrils violated her. A third came slithering up her chest and bumped against her lips, she held her mouth closed tight but a hand wrapped tightly into her hair, tugging and that voice purred in her ear, "Open up, sweetcheeks." She forced that one into Andraia's mouth as yet another one fondled around her ass, before delving inside. All protests were muffled by the thrusting tendril in her mouth as each one rocketed inside her. She decided she might as well give in, as she used her oral prowess and began rocking her hips, the reaction from the sea-witch was priceless as she moaned huskily, "Oh my dear girl, you're good at this, aren't you?" She took the head of the tendril into her throat, applying pressure to the veiny underside, letting her self clench and expand along the ones in her nether regions. A muffled mewling as she came to the precipice herself, her walls throbbing and gripping the tentacles as the sea witch clawed across her chest and belly before all three erupted, the one in her mouth popped out and oozed across Andraia's face and neck. The girl was a mess of her own blood and the shimmering violet splooge, left panting and heaving against the pillowy body of her captor. Ursula looked her once over, "That's a good look for you..." she said with a satisfied chortle. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Andraia just grinned in the afterglow as wisteria fingers stroked through her hair. "So when do I get my rollerskates?"/p 


	12. Chapter 12

Flotsam and Jetsam snickered simultaneously after each of their tails gave her a swift shock to the torso, prompting her to yelp sharply as mixed signals gave an ecstatic moan as she breathed back in sharply. She was manacled to a chandelier in the throne room, her arms lifted above her head and the rest of her body draped from where she was fettered. Those eels slithered their bodies around her waist and just below her chest before administering yet another couple of jolts to her susceptible flesh, each time causing her to gasp as her body buckled. The chandelier began to spin as they writhed in a concise counterclockwise direction, giving the sea-witch a full show of the girl's body as it contorted with each malevolent jounce. She was completely at the mercy of the Cecaelia, and her two pets as they did her bidding. But hot damn, did it ever send so many tremors to her loins! When she could, her upper thighs were rubbing together as the heat grew, a fevered flush across her cheeks as she allowed her eyes to close and began to pant. Their focus became more refined as a tail brushed over a nipple, giving a quick volt, as she careened sharply, a mixed shriek/growl, "FUCK!" She could hear a raucous cackle before being turned to stay face to face with the throne's occupant. Ursula then propelled towards her, latching the girl's mandible in her orchid fingers, shaking her head side to side, "Such a filthy mouth you have. But I guess it should be expected from a slut like you." With a lecherous growling from her throat, the sea witch latched Andraia into a kiss, probing her mouth with her tongue and partook of said kiss zealously. Those strong hands then ran themselves down the girl's neck landed on her breasts, beginning a sensuous massage. She circumscribed the effort to the aerolae, pinching the nipples sharply provoking a hullabaloo of muffled noise from the girl. She broke the kiss, raking her teeth across Andraia's bottom lip to view her erect nipples and chortle salaciously. "I have an idea..." she uttered as she licked her lips lewdly and tapped her forefinger against her cheek in thought, "I do believe we'll have a lot of fun once we get those pierced. What do you say to that, sweetcheeks?" She lasciviously smiled as the girl nodded, half dazed. With her magic, the process was a lot smoother and quicker than it usually would be. Still they were tender and smarted where the hoops were swung through. Ursula snagged each one in her fingers and tugged, each pull send a wave of pain and pleasure through Andi's body, as she gave a motley cry. The sea witch replied half mockingly, half licentiously, "Yes, sing for me, my pet." One kept toying with the freshly pierced nipple as the other hand trailed lower, grazing nails slightly over her squirming abdomen, wanting to venture to those velvety folds between the girl's legs, but she had clamped her thighs as tightly as she could together. She shook her head wryly, "Now, you know that isn't going to work, don't you?" Tentacles latched around knees jarring those legs apart, then she helped herself to running her fingers along the slick furrow with a satisfied chuckle before encircling the little jewel. "You are a little tart, aren't you? She tweaked the clitoris making the girl bite her lip and mewl, turning her head away contritely. "And I have a good feeling what my little slut wants, hmmm? You want to cum so badly, I can sense it." Through winded breath, Andraia said, "Yes, please..." "Oh since you asked so nicely..." those tentacles pushed her knees up to her shoulders, as that salacious tongue ran rampant along the hood and clit. It was if a dam had busted open, since she was so worked up at this point. Her leg shook profusely, as she bucked wildly in her constraints, all the while driven into yet another mad frenzy with that tongue on its target. While the girl was deep in the throes of passion, Ursula staved off with the mouth, and bombarded her with a tentacle, drilling into that tight, throbbing cavern of hers. She ravished that mouth again right before spurting into her womb.


	13. Meanwhile in subplot 4-32

p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"Upon closer inspection of the girl's back, she noticed something emblazoned on the flank. She'd recognize that heraldic symbol anywhere. The crest of the House of Tremaine. Eleanor? She quickly spun the girl around, gripping her arms. Those silver eyes staring deep into the green ones, looking for answers. "Just how did that get there?" She asked, each word emphasized. Andraia looked behind her, trying to jut out her bottom to see what the sea witch was referring to. "How did what get where?" She was pushed back towards a mirror, to see the brand reflecting back at her. And although it seemed familiar, it didn't ring any bells, as Andi shrugged her shoulders. Just as she had amnesia about anything before really coming to this place, that was a puzzle piece that didn't fit at the moment. "That mark happens to be the crest of a dear acquaintance of mine, so you'd do best not to lie to me." Her demeanor became testy as the girl racked her brain for answers but they didn't come. Even after the sea witch back handed her, all she did was throw her hands over her face and curl up as tight as she could, yelling, "I don't know, I promise, I can't remember anything!" Ursula noted the sincerity in the girl's voice, but the matter still couldn't be avoided. She belonged to Lady Tremaine, the writing was across her pretty little ass. Trying to get down to the root of the matter, she asked, "What is the last thing you remember before...well...coming here?" Andraia replied by singing the Mario Brothers tune. This just left the Cacaelia and her two hencheels blinking, before asking again, "Perhaps before that...?" "I don't know, it's a blacked out blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled." The girl sighed ruefully and muttered, "Damn..." and began singing and dancing around, "Last Friday night, yeah we danced on table tops, and we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot. Last Friday night, yeah we maxed out credit cards and got kicked out of the bar so we hit the boulevard. Last Friday night, we streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark, then had a menage-a-trois last Friday night. Yeah, I think we broke the law, always say we're gonna stop but this Friday night...do it all again." She made an about face, and was met with an irked face, slowing her gambol to a halt, "No?" She was rebuffed, "I know a better way that mouth could be used.." fingers gripped around her jaw to hold her still, "but I think we need to get you back to where you belong first." She went to a cupboard and pulled out a potion bottle, before rounding to her coral built cauldron. Speaking a few words that Andraia couldn't translate, and smashing the bottle inside, before they were both on a shore somewhere. The witch had now taken on a human form, with long brown hair and dark matching eyes. The girl then looked down and noticed she was clothed again...in a dress. She started twirling before her hand was gripped tightly in the other and she was dragged along. "Come on, sweet cheeks." She was still rather gruff. They made it to the estate easily, ringing the bell, to be met by an older woman with noticeable emerald eyes. Okay, Andi remembered those, but still wasn't sure why. The older woman shot a look at the sea witch, "Vanessa? What brings you here?" "Let's cut to the chase here. May we come inside?" "Why certainly. And who is she? She seems familiar..." "Exactly who I'm here to discuss." Andraia gave the older woman a nervous grin, as the older woman pursed her lips, those jade eyes sending out heated sparks. The girl really didn't understand everything, but taking that she apparently belongs to this woman and has gone missing, per say, she was pretty sure this wasn't going to be pretty. She hid behind the sea witch, as if that was a better choice. On second thought, she'd be better off pretending she was invisible. She suddenly felt nauseous as she ran out to the bushes outside to throw up. Both women became concerned and went to check on her, putting any sort of argument on hold for the moment. That is until it became understood why she was sick to her stomach. Then the arguments began. "You got her pregnant?!" "It wouldn't be that big of a deal if she was mine! How was I supposed to know? The little tramp had lost her memory of you!" As they became more heated, Andraia just sat down, her hands over her ears, hoping out loud that they wouldn't tear her apart. She doesn't regenerate very well. They both looked at her, she was obviously overwhelmed and confused. Amid it all, they'd both taking a liking to her. And whether they liked the full situation or not, this might not be that bad of an arrangement. The same devilish look came into their eyes, and all Andraia could do was meep. Between the two of them, they dragged her back into the house. Eleanor spoke up as they set Andi down on a chaise in the parlor. "There will have to be some form of payment on your end, Vanessa. Or should I say, Ursula?" "As in...?" "I would like to indulge in some of your powers. It shouldn't be too much of a bother, since you've felt the need to knock up my pet here. And besides, just think of the possibilities this sort of contract could have." "Possibilities, hmmm?" The witch rubbed her hands together as Eleanor asked, "Have we got a deal?" "How do you propose we seal it?" Both sets of eyes cut in Andraia's direction. Her eyes darted as Ursula came closer to her on the couch and Eleanor circled around her. She stuck in the middle like the cream of an Oreo. Lady Tremaine found the weak spot in the back of the dress and ripped down the back of it, as it cascaded down over Andi's shoulders and arms, exposing her breasts. With a sash, her hands were fettered tightly behind her back. The sudden chill of air causing her nipples to peak, and the silver hoops glimmered in the firelight, catching Eleanor's attention. With a raised brow, she looked at Vanessa, "Really?" and all she got was a pleased grin in return. "Just tug one like this, I'm sure you'll like what she does..." as she demonstrated, the girl gasped in air and her body jerked at the sensation. She could hear behind her, "Well, then..." before an agile hand spidered around to tug the other as the girl yipped out loud and then bit her bottom lip with a moan. Eleanor had always loved how receptive she was, this was some icing on the cake. The two equally derived abundant pleasure out of making her squirm. Another hand ran through her hair, yanking it at the root, eliciting yet another helpless yelp and moan. Eleanor hissed in her ear, "I think I can help you remember some things, hmmm, my little pet?" Half-way between awe and deer stuck in the headlights, Andi nodded, being rebuffed with a swift jerk of her hair to the side, "Like how I don't want to hear your head rattle when answering me, you will refer to me as mistress, understood?" "Yes, yes, Mistress..." "You really had a short chain on her, didn't you?" "I would like to hope so." "I don't blame you, she's a valuable asset." Nails dragged from the ankle, on up the calf, and crept past the knee as the skirt flowered back. The girl's bottom lip quivered as her breathing became ragged, pulse racing as she could hear Ursula speak to her mistress, "You know, I've never tried her out in this form. May I?" and the prolonged respond, as Eleanor had to think about it, "Why certainly, but you do realize that means you'll have to take care of me in the process." "Oh certainly." Both mahogany /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;"and emerald eyes went ablaze as they both smirked. She escorted her back to the bedroom, as the bed would be far more comfortable than the sofa. After a quick strip, Eleanor grappled her hand in Andi's hair, leading her towards Vanessa. The witch reclined, as the girl went to work on the spot, sending her "baby daddy"? would that be the appropriate term? just shrug it off and don't think about it...into orbit. She remonstrated on Andi's mistress with her own titillating skills, as Eleanor had positioned to work her fingers across her little pet's velourious folds. The three commenced into an explosive unanimous orgasm before Andraia was pulled between them, fingers petting through her hair. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 20px;""So am I going to give birth to squid babies? I don't know how I feel about that." /p 


End file.
